


Like A Bed Of Roses, There’s A Dozen Reasons In This Gun

by zarahisadumbo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jamia Nestor - Freeform, M/M, gerard is a sweetheart, lesbians rock, lyn-z way - Freeform, maybe sex idk, more tags & characters later on i promise, this is more of my professional work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahisadumbo/pseuds/zarahisadumbo
Summary: frank almost gets murdered and gets emotional support from gee
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“But.. why?” Frank managed to croak out as a pistol was aimed at his face. He didn’t remember how he got in this shitty alley, let alone what he did to deserve all this. 

“It’s just business, kid. Don’t take this too personal. I was paid to kill you, that’s just how the world is.” The strange man with a mask on replied. Frank fell to his knees, hands covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming loudly.

The man looked uncomfortable with a teen like this on the floor, sobbing his heart out. Even he knew what he did was wrong, but he quickly forced himself to man up, and he adjusted his mask to fit over his face better.

“I don’t have all day, kid. Stand up so I can make it quick, please.” The man ordered as Frank looked at him through eyes blurred from the tears.

He weakly stood up, eyes screwed shut, awaiting his doomed fate. Is this really how he wanted to go? Was this how he was gonna leave?

His train of thought was cut off by a loud bang and some yelling, which Frank could hardly process. When he finally noticed what was going on, it was as if all blood rushed from his head and everything went black.

The men who had arrested the supposed hitman by now all looked over at Frank, almost as if it was synchronized.

“Poor kid, man..” One of the men muttered darkly. “God, I can’t imagine the trauma, man. Heh, at least he’ll have a story to tell at the bar!” A rather tall man said while chuckling.

“We musn’t get distracted by something as weak as sympathy. We cannot take him with us, as it is extremely dangerous. He’ll find a way to survive, I know it.” The apparent leader of the group said in a clear, loud voice. “Now, let’s get outta here. This place sucks ass.” He said as he got in the van. The other men followed and they drove away.


	2. I’ll Never Let Them Hurt You, I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda is worried about her son, Frank

Head spinning, eyes groggy, head cloudy. The only way to describe how Frank was looking right now. Gerard looked at his best friend with worry, he had just found him passed out in an alley, after all.

As Gerard was wondering how Frank had gotten himself into this situation, his brother, Mikey, stepped in the room. 

“Hey, big bro, Frank’s mom is standing at the front door right now. She’s pretty mad, I think you should check on h-“ Mikey was cut off by a fierce yet accidental elbow to his face as Gerard rushed downstairs to talk to Linda, Frank’s mother.

As he rushed down the stairs, Linda was already standing in the living room, arms crossed.

“Care to explain what is going on and where my son is, Gerard?” Linda sneered. Gerard silently guided her to sit down and plopped down onto the couch, too. He began explaining the entire situation; His typical way back from school, suddenly noticing a collapsed figure in an alley, figuring out that it’s Frank and carrying him back to his house where he took care of him.

After he was done, he stared blankly at Linda, waiting for a response. Linda opened her mouth, then closed it. “Oh. Oh, no. I’m sorry Gerard, but I think it’s best if Frank stays with you for a while. I sadly cannot explain the situation but I’ll try and reach out for you when I can. Take care.” Linda rushed out of the room and slammed the front door.

Gee flinched at the sound, then spaced out in confusion on what was going on. He decided it’d be best if he returned to Frank, not really caring if Mikey was okay.

Take care of Frank. He could do it, right? Yeah. Taking care of Frank is no big deal.

Right as he was about to enter the guest room Frank was in, he was met with a slap to his face instead. It was Mikey’s hand. 

“What the hell was that for?!” Gerard rubbed his face in pain. “For fucking elbowing me in the face, prick!” Mikey yelled out. Talk about a pain in the ass. Gerard decided to ignore Mikey’s commentary for now and head to Frank.

While Gerard and Linda were talking, Frank had woken up in terrific confusion. Was it a dream? Why is he in Gerard’s house? Why is his arm wrapped in bandages?

Those questions were quickly answered as Gerard entered the room and swiftly sat down on the bed next to Frank. “Hey, you okay? I was worried about you when I saw you collapsed in an alley on my way back to school, what happened?” Gerard frantically questioned. The only thing Frank managed to say back was “Hey, hey, one question at a time, Gee..” before ultimately falling asleep again, his eyes closing and his consciousness drifting away.

Gerard sighed. He didn’t want to leave Frank alone in the guest room, but there was only one bed. He decided he’d sleep on the floor for the night, but first he was planning on writing. Lots of writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 1 kudos epic


	3. School Is Tiring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this is a filler lmao, my update schedule is FUCKED

Another day of school. Gerard sighed quietly as he was walking to school with his best friend. He was very worried about Frank, a lot. He wouldn’t tell Gerard anything, insisting it was nothing. Though he knew his best friend isn’t a criminal or some shit, it still hurts him to know a dear friend is hiding something from him.

Gerard finally broke out of his deep thinking stage and took a glance at Frank. He was still quite pale and looked a bit unwell. And yet, Frank still had the same charming aura around him, as always. Sometimes Gerard was jealous of his ability to be so likable, but every time Frank would reassure him that he was likable enough on his own, and that always made Gee feel better.

When they arrived at the front of the school, Frank finally decided to break the silence. “Another boring fucking day of school. God, I fucking wish I was dead.” He said with an exhausted undertone. 

“Hey, don’t joke about that, man. It makes me worried for you sometimes..” Said Ray, another dear friend of Frank and Gee. “Aw, come on dude! You know I’m joking! I can’t leave this world if Gee is still here!” Frank said, only half joking.

Gee went bright red, “H-Hey! Don’t fuckin’ embarrass me like that!” Frank laughed and Ray chuckled. They spent the rest of the day in class, most of them with the three seperated, but that didn’t really matter, at least Gee had time to spend with them at lunch.

The walk back to school was pretty uneventful too, although Frank and Gee had a short chit-chat about all kinds of stuff.

In reality, Gee was obsessed with everything Frank did. He would wait hours for him to text back, and secretly he was hoping Frank would message Gerard more often by himself. Truth is, Gerard doubts his self image, a lot. He keeps wondering if his friends still love him, if they ever loved him at all. If they would still love him if he ever told them his secret. He desperately craves validation from his friends, especially Frank. 

Gerard had sunk deep in his thoughts again, eyes half-closed staring at the ceiling from his bed. Suddenly he remembered Frank being in the guest room. He wanted to go check if he was okay, but at the same time he was just too tired to go and check. Turns out he didn’t even need to go and check, because shortly after his train of thought was ended by loud snoring coming from the guest room.

‘Ah, he’s asleep after all.’ Gee thought to himself. Should he go to sleep? It’s only midnight. After some thinking he decided that some rest would be the most pleasant option, and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my professional writing and /not/ comparable the other fic i made. sorry if my writing’s bad i just wanted to make a fic lol 
> 
> i did also not check the grammar forgive me


End file.
